In a combat aircraft, an onboard computer system may detect situations requiring the pilot's attention (critical events). By their nature, critical events may occur concurrently. In a system that alerts pilots of critical events via an audible warning, obtrusive visual warning, or both, the pilot may become distracted, or information necessary to manage one critical event may be obfuscated by the warning of another critical event. For example, useable area on a display is limited and displaying information pertinent to one critical event may prevent the display of information pertinent to another critical event, especially where critical events necessitate a prominent visual warning on the display to ensure the pilot is aware of the situation.
Modern infantry soldiers are highly connected and reliant on data communication through personal computing devices. However, in combat, where information is most critical, infantry soldiers are in closest proximity to enemy combatants and therefore may be in the greatest need of stealth. Lights or sounds indicating the receipt of critical information is undesirable.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for providing a tactile indication of a critical event without causing unnecessary distraction.